


The Airport

by Dopredo



Series: World's Your Oyster [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airports, Comedy, Cute, Funny, OCs Included, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, SHIELD, Short One Shot, cluless people, deke being stupid, deke shaw - Freeform, deke shaw POV, stupid people, travelling, zima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Set at the start of Season 6. Deke has decided to go travelling, but (for someone as clueless as Deke) his first adventure will come quicker than he had expected… getting to the plane.Small one-shot about Deke's struggles in an airport.





	The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> SET AT THE START OF SEASON 6, AFTER THE SNAP HAS BEEN RESOLVED.
> 
> Deke has gone travelling (this story is the first part of that). Also, this series assumes that the team has managed to find the alternate version of Fitz floating in space.

Deke’s suitcase dragged behind him as he stumbled and tripped into the airport, a grin as wide as England plastered across his face. He was buzzing with energy from head to toe. All of his life he had dreamed of merely seeing the outside of the world in its entirety, but now he had the chance to make that dream come to life – to visit every corner of the magnificent planet.

The only thing that stood in his way was an airport.

‘How hard can it be?’ he asked himself, scratching his chin with optimism. He was already lost as to where to go first, but he thought perhaps if he followed everyone else, he would figure out where to go. Once he reached the boarding gates, he remembered the passport and list of instructions Jemma had given him before he left. She had told him, on pain of death, not to lose either of them, because it would cause everyone a lot of problems.

He queued at the gates for a while, opting for the queue closest to him. A man wearing a bright blue jumper was standing behind Deke. When he turned around to talk to his family, his giant backpack thumped into Deke’s stomach, knocking him to the ground. Deke groaned and cast the man’s backpack an evil stare.

The woman who was standing in front of Deke, and had noticed his fall, and turned around to offer Deke a hand. Deke took it gratefully, and pulled himself up from the ground.

‘Do you get in fights with backpacks often?’ she laughed. 

‘Well,’ he grumbled, ‘I try not to make it a regular activity.’ The woman smiled at him and then frowned when she saw his boarding pass.

‘You realise this is the queue for Puerto Rico, right?’ she queried. 

‘Umm…’ Deke frowned down at his boarding pass and then looked up a her hopefully. ‘Does that go anywhere near to France?’ 

She laughed again and then shook her head.

‘The boarding for any flights to France,’ she looked at his boarding pass again, ‘and yes the 003 too, are over by flight deck four. You better be quick though – I heard them calling out your flight a few minutes ago, saying the gates are almost closed, and you still have to go through Security!’ 

Deke looked at her blankly for a second and then ducked under the barrier of the queue. He started running towards deck four, before realising he had no idea where that was. Running back towards the queue for Puerto Rico, he desperately tried to work out which woman he had been talking to. Once he had located her, he leaned over the barrier and shouted to get her attention. A few people turned around and scowled.

‘Which way to Deck Four?!’ he yelled, startling her slightly. Once she had gathered her senses, she pointed towards a lower level.

‘Oh! Just down those stairs and then it’s on your third left!’ she grinned. She was (understandably) finding the whole situation rather amusing. Deke returned her grin, and stuck his thumbs up goofily.

‘Thank you!’ he shouted, turning to run in the opposite direction. He hauled his bags down the stairs and then set off to run towards the flight deck. Once he got there, the queue was empty, and the passport-checking box, labelled ‘Flights to France’, was empty. He ran up to the box and knocked fiercely.

‘Hey is anyone there? I need to get to France!’

After a few moments pause, a sulky-looking woman appeared in the box and sneered at him.

‘Are you for flight 003?’ she grumbled.

‘Yes! Yes – the one that is going to France.’

The woman raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

‘Ok then, where’s your passport and boarding pass?’

Deke rummaged around in his pocket until he found the small booklet Simmons had told him was his passport. He handed it to the woman and grinned.

‘Ok, can I go?’ he buzzed, excitedly. The grouchy woman looked at him and snarled.

‘No.’ She looked down at the passport and then up again at his face. Deke tried his best to look serious (although for him that was always a tough feat), as Jemma had warned him of this phase of the process. They were checking to see if the man on the passport was really him, and considering it was fake, and created by Fitz, he really hoped it was convincing. The woman eyed him suspiciously, and then stamped his boarding pass. ‘Okay you can go.’ She croaked, still not breaking eye contact. Deke smiled, and walked towards the sign that said ‘Security.’

At Security, Deke saw a line of people doing rather strange things. There were people taking their belts and jewellery off, and people walking through large metal machines. There was even one man who was surrounded by dogs and lots of people with guns. He didn’t seem too happy.

Deke was ushered to the farthest side of the room, and asked to take off any metal items that may interfere with machine. Amazingly, he managed to make it though the machine without any problems, however, when it came to the scan of his bag, he was not so lucky.

The man who was scanning his bag called him over, looking quite surprised and also a little fed-up.

‘Excuse me sir,’ He said with a patronising tone, ‘are you aware of the ‘No Liquids’ rule?’ 

Deke looked at him, wondering whether he should admit that he hadn’t been aware of it because he was from an alternate alien future where the world had been cracked apart and therefore plane journeys didn’t happen, and instead people killed each other for the entertainment of crazy blue aliens. He then decided against that and nodded his head dumbly.

‘If that is the case, why is it that there are twelve bottles of Zima in your luggage?’

Deke bit his lip, wondering about how he could respond to that, having already nodded in response to the first question.

‘I… err…’ He thought desperately for a good answer, but couldn’t think of anything sufficient. ‘I was stocking up…’

The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

‘What part of the ‘No Liquids’ rule, that means you’re not allowed liquids, says that you are allowed liquids… so long as you’re stocking up? Come on man… that’s just plain dumb.’

Deke felt slightly hurt, but decided to let it go.

‘Well… do you think I would be allowed to fly if I removed the Zima?’ He bargained hopefully. ‘Even though it’s such a waste…’ He thought.

The man thought for a second and then shrugged. 

‘Ok, look I’m feeling nice, and I can see you’ve got nothing else to hide. I’ll let you fly as long as you let me hand in the Zima to management. I mean they’ll probably drink it at the party tonight – they’ll drink anything – so it’s a win-win I guess.’

Deke grinned (unaware that he hadn’t won anything from this bargain because he would have been allowed to fly without it) and the man shook his head slyly.

‘Haha, I just won me some of the worst drink in existence…’ he thought.

‘Oh – just to say,’ the man called after him, ‘your flight closes in 3 minutes, so I’d be quick.’

Deke’s eyes widened as he begun to sprint towards the plane, his bag thumping on his back with each movement. After two minutes of running, the plane was in sight, but he still had to climb up two more flights of stairs. His heart was pumping hard in his chest and he was gasping for air, but somehow, with only 10 seconds to go, he managed to reach the flight boarding room, and sprint down the weird tunnel to reach the plane. As he clambered up the steep, white stairs that led to the plane, he walked past a pretty, well-dressed flight attendant, who noticed the sweat on his forehead. She smiled to herself, amused by the latecomer, and ushered him onto the plane.

‘Welcome to Express Airlines,’ she said, ‘we see this a lot.’

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before Part One of the series, as a lead up to why Deke was where he was in Part 1.


End file.
